Memory Block
by Hakken-Senshi
Summary: Originally "I don't know what happened" by turtlepower12, whom I adopted this fanfiction from. A girl named Aurore Doyon awakens in the barracks of the Bounty in the LEGO world of Ninjago. Upon doing so, she finds that she has lost her memory as well as landed smack in the middle of something big. Follow her as she regains her memory and helps to stop a new evil in Ninjago. AU.
1. Chapter 1: She Awakens!

_**Hi, everyone! I am uploading this because I just "adopted" this fanfiction today, and I wanted to get it up in the same day. I will be taking this on, but only updating occasionally until A New One Rises is finished, but Ultimate Enemies? will be coming as well. Just read it and enjoy. P.S. I have uploaded it in about the same format that the original author wrote it, but I may change it later as I have already begun to do.**_

Chapter 1: She Awakens!

I woke up feeling sore all over my body. Dull pain suddenly washing over me, I tried to remember what had happened that would make me feel like this. Try as I might, I couldn't remember anything except my name, Aurore Doyon, and the powers I had.

I rose to a sitting position and found that I was in a room with 2 bunk-beds (other than the one I was in) on the other side. As I surveyed my strange surroundings, my gaze found a young man who appeared to be made of LEGOs. He wore a white full body suit bearing an image of ice-breathing dragon, and white-blond hair in a military buzz-cut. He apparently had noticed me when I sat up a few seconds before. His face seemed to me a mask of was surprise and happiness. _Why would he be surprised? Why would he be happy?_ A seemingly eternal silence lay thick over the atmosphere until I spoke, shattering it.

"Hi", I said sheepishly, waving my hand like Baymax (even though I couldn't remember who he was).

"Hello. I am glad to see your awake," he replied.

"Yeah. Why is that?" I asked.

"There will be time for that when we all are together. May I ask what is your name?"

I blinked and sputtered, "Wait. There are more people here?"

"Yes," he answered, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "There are 6 others. What is your name?"

"Aurore. Aurore Doyon."

"Aurore. You name sounds . . . peculiar. But nice," he said reassuringly, although a tad to quickly.

"Thanks?" _Why was he acting so weird?_

"Come now. Everyone's waiting," he said getting up off the bottom bed that he had been sitting on across from me. He waited for me to follow before exiting the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked while we walked down the wooden-plank-lined hallway, momentarily peering through partially opened doors.

"We're going on the bridge. Everyone is probably there," the guy replied.

I stopped short as he finished speaking. "Isn't 'bridge' a ship term?"

"It is. We are on a flying ship," he said, as if it should have been obvious.

I was silent as my eyes widened. _A flying ship?!_ I told him that it wasn't possible, but he assured my of the contrary. We walked in silence as we made our way above deck and up a set of stairs to finally reach the bridge.

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing – talking quickly, inputting something into the large high-tech computer, or just lounging around – and looked at me as we walked in. The guy said there was 6 other people, but I only saw 5. I saw four guys that wore similar clothing, but in red, blue, black and green. The guy wearing red had a fire-breathing dragon instead, and he had a head of messy, spiky brown hair. The guy in black had a dragon spewing a avalnche and he had short well-combed hair as black as the darkest charcoal. The guy wearing blue's dragon had a lightning storm escaping its maw; his light-brown hair smooth as it flowed down his head. The guy wearing green had a dragon shooting a mixture of the formerly mentioned elements. He had blond hair hair that flowed down in all directions. I also a girl (who seemed a little older than myself) standing with the guy in green. she wore a red sort of regal dress, which she accessorized with a golden armband covered in ornate black designs and set with a large, round red gem; her short, shiny black hair ending about even with her chin. All five of them stared at her while the guy in white introduced her.

"Guys, this is Aurore," he said.

"Hi'" I said to everyone before turning to face him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm Zane, and this is Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya,"he said as each person waved at me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that when we found you, you had been wearing a brown cloak. When we took it off, you looked different, like from a different universe or something, but you had bruises and cuts all over you. We decided to let you heal on the Bounty," Cole explained as best he could.

"Where is the cloak?" I asked, suddenly excited. "I might be able to remember something!"

"Here,"Nya said tossing the brown cloak to me. I caught it as it floated in the breeze, but I felt no recollection of anything. I tried putting it on, expecting something to happen, and again, nothing.

"Nothing. I got nothing!" I cried out in frustration, throwing the cloak on the deck.

"That's okay," Zane consoled. "We can figure something out."

Suddenly, I heard a loud alarm go off. Nya went to check the alert.

"Guys, Skales is at the Mega Monster Amusement Park!"

"Who now?" I asked, even more confused.

"Snake. Bad guy," Cole explained.

"Oh,"I said. I then remembered bits and pieces from before. _Fighting skills_ , I realized.

"Hey, can I come with you? I have lots of fighting experience," I said.

"You must be remembering things of your past, huh?" Jay asked.

"But, no you can't come. It's too dangerous," Cole added.

"Aww. I really want to come," I whined.

The four guys looked at each other as if in a silent debate, and then nodded. Zane walked up to me and said, "You may come to observe only, but you must promise to stay out of the way, please."

Defeatedly, I agreed and we ran out of the bridge to be on our way.

 ** _Well, there you have it! Please favorite, follow, and review, if you care to do so, and I'll see you in the next chapter (of whichever one I update first)!_**

 ** _Edit: I have fixed the chapter to fit my style of writing. Let me know if you think it is better this way._**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Amusement Park

**_Hey guys! Are you ready for Chapter 2? I started on this a short while after starting on Chapter 17 for A new One Rises, and I just finished it tonight, no joke! (For those who will read it after today, I am referencing the fact that this is being uploaded on April Fool's day.) Anyways, on with the chapter!_**

Chapter 2: A Day at the Amusement Park

Aurore's P.O.V

Once above deck, we ran to the railing and the others grabbed hold of ropes, looking at me expectantly. I realized the I was to do the same, and that was how we were supposed to get down. I looked over the side to see a large amusement park complete with tent shows, a few small buildings that were games or food establishments, and tons of rides, most prominently, the roller coaster.

"So, this is it?" I asked, still confused as to why the bad guys would be at an amusement park.

"Yep," they answered in unison. "You gonna grab a rope?" Kai added.

I shrugged an pulled myself into the same position as them and we all jumped off, propelling downward into a crowd of fleeing citizens. As we let go of the ropes, a loud noise like a turbine roared from the direction of a fun house. We stared at each other for a millisecond before running towards it in silent agreement that that was probably the bad guys.

As we approached the spot, I finally realized what Cole had meant when he said the bad guy was a snake, or in this case bad guys. There some that were tall, some short, some green, some a green-blue, some black and orange or brown, and some read and white; but all of them had arms and legs. Normally, animals didn't bother me, but i couldn't help feeling uneasy about them.

One came up to the front of their group and hissed at us. He looked kinda like a cobra, but his scales were a blue-green like some of the others, and his eyes were bright red with many rings. This one I felt to be Skales.

"Oh, look! It'ssss the ninja! Boys, you know what to do, and the rest of you, keep digging! We have to find that thing before they get to it!" Skales looked at the warriors he'd addressed who returned his blank look. "Attack, you fools!"

Immediately, they were upon us and I was ready to fight, however, I felt someone pull me back before I could actually join the battle. I was carried through the air and set down on top of a building across from where everyone and the action was. Once I was back on something solid, I stood up and turned to see a falcon landing next to me. It opened its mouth and out of it came Zane's voice. "Sorry to do this, but we did agree that you were only to observe, Aurore. Please, get comfortable, and watch the fight. It shouldn't take very long."

I humphed at Zane's persistence. I had hoped he would forget and let me join them, but I guess it was too much to hope for. I sighed and did as Zane told me to and leaned on my elbow boredly. . . 

Kai's P.O.V

I dodged a punch from a particularly mean-looking Fangpyre and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. "Whoa, that one has to be a new record!" I yelled as I saw him soar over four establishments and hit the center of the Ferris wheel. I didn't have time to hear Cole and Jay's protests completely, on account of three Constricti running over; arms outstretched to crush me in their concrete grip. I jumped out of the way and landed next to Zane, who was engaged with two Venomari and a Hypnobrai alternatively attempting to bite and hypnotize him. I tapped him on the shoulder and grabbed his arm to swing him at them before sling-shotting myself over the three, performing a low spinning sweep kick upon landing; knocking them over. I then turned to see Cole jump down on top of a third Venomari about to spit poison on me. Nodding my thanks and seeing Zane respond to me likewise, I surveyed over the fray to see Aurore still sitting on the corn dog stand, still watching boredly and with a look of longing.

"Yo, Kai! Watch out!" Jay called as he shot a bolt of lightning my way, just barely missing my head. The smell of ozone stinging my nostrils, I saw a Constricti drop cold (although he was smoking, of course). despite the good intentions, I couldn't help sending Jay a dirty look. _Why couldn't my powers work without the weapons yet?_

A large shadow appeared above me, dragging me from my thoughts. I looked up to see a green reptilian Ferris wheel with each car baring steel fangs and glowing red eyes. I suddenly remembered the Fangpyre I had kicked that way and cursed myself. I looked around to see Jay, Cole, and Zane busy with at least ten or more Serpentine a piece, and I wasn't any better off. Suddenly, a roar rumbled from above as a dragon flew overhead with gray and golden scales and a blue arrow-shaped point on its tail. It soared at an amazing speed towards the living Ferris wheel and breathed a massive plume of white-hot flames. I watched this unfold while punching, kicking, and dodging multiple Serpentine while jumping around the fray to help the others.

After one particularly close call, I jumped atop a nearby food stand for breather. Something didn't seem right. I then realized I was on top of the stand that Aurore was supposed to be watching from, but she wasn't there. I looked back over to the dragon who was engaged in a battle with the Killer Ride of Doom. Its scales looked familiar, and it looked different from our dragons– more slender, more aggressive, and much more independent. Not only that, but it had come out of nowhere. I decided it could wait since a few Constricti had noticed my comfortable perch. I rammed them off the roof and plunged back into the fight. 

Aurore's P.O.V

I have to admit that it was fun to watch those snake guys get their butts whooped, even if I was only allowed to watch. I saw Kai kick a red-and-white one quite a ways over toward the Ferris wheel and say something about "a new record." He then jumped over to help Zane with a few others. I also noticed Jay and Cole holding their own against a crowd of black or gray and orange ones (I think I heard Cole yell to Jay the word "Consticti"). The whole thing got boring fast, until I saw Jay shoot a blast of lightning from his hand.

I heard him yell "Yo, Kai! Watch out!" and the bolt flashed from his outstretched hand and struck a Constricti that was looming over Kai, about to strike. _Whoa! How'd he do that?!_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the sky darkened partially and I looked up to find the reason why: a giant killer Ferris wheel! I didn't understand why or how the Ferris wheel had come to life, but I knew the guys wouldn't be able to stop it. Each of them had at least ten or more snakes on them with more waiting their turn. Despite what Zane said, I had to do something besides sit and watch.

I jumped down the other side after making sure no one had seen me. I tried to calm myself and think of something to transform into, something big and strong that might have a chance against a living amusement park ride. I got something and began to focus on growing many times my current size, my skin becoming tough and scaly, visualizing two large, almost bat-like wings emerging from my back, and a long tail ending with a blue arrow-shaped spike. As I did this, I felt it actually happening, and upon completing my transformation, I took off. I knew it may not be a great idea, but I couldn't help releasing a loud grumbling roar as I approached my foe.

The Ferris Wheel of Doom turned my way as I belched out a burst of white-hot fire, melting part of its support beams instantly. I had to stop to dodge a few cars being shot my way, and as one came close I noticed it was lime green with sinister red eyes and sharp fangs trying to pierce my scales. Even though it would take something mush stronger to break through my armored flesh, I didn't want those teeth touching me. I managed to get close to the monster itself after a few more evasive maneuvers against some more vicious cars. I reached out my clawed hands and began to tear at the metal beams and supports. I continued to do this despite the constant shuddering of the ride. I finally managed to break it apart completely and jumped off of it as it fell to the ground.

I flew back to the corn dog stand and transformed back to my normal self by focusing on my regular form and lowered myself the rest of the way with my flight ability after I finished my transformation. I noticed that the snake guys were retreating and the leader, Skales, stood talking to the guys. He suddenly noticed my arrival and hissed my way.

"What and impressssive trick, girl! I hope you have plenty more that we haven't antisssipated already, espesshhhally if you want to sssee your friend again."

I glared at him, confused as well as furious. "What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" i shouted from my perch, the guys now fully aware of my presence.

"Wouldn't want to spoil the ssssurprisse, would we?" Skales replied. he turned to his colleague and said, "We have what we came for." He slithered off with a sack over his shoulder.

I jumped down to chase after him, but Jay and Zane grabbed my arms, impeding my pursuit. "Hold on," Kai said, stepping in front of me, "Where do you think you're going? We got some questions for you, and you need to answer them."

I shook the two guys from me and stepped closer to Kai. "I have questions of my own. What just happened? Who were those guys? What did the find here, and how does that guy know me?"

"I guess we all have our questions, but now may we get to the answers?" a voice from behind me asked.

 ** _I hope you guys liked that, and review or PM me to leave suggestions for what you think should happen next. I have somewhat of a plot formed, but I would appreciate the help. Don't forget to let me know what you think, and leave a favorite, follow, or both, and I'll see ya guys next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Confession and Testing Begins

**_Hey guys, I haven't abandoned this fic! I have been busy since the last chapter, but today I had some time and inspiration. I finally finished Chapter 3 and I hope you like it!_**

Chapter 3: Confession and Testing Begins

Sensei's P.O.V

I sat meditating below deck when the storm hit. I ran to the stairs as a loud Boom! of thunder and lightning strike shook the Destiny's Bounty. Zane put out the resulting fire with his ice powers and Jay began to send out counter lightning strikes. Kai and Cole were nowhere to be seen, so I assumed they were in the bridge with Nya and Lloyd. Either that, or they were napping.

Upon reaching my destination, I found the former to be true, saving them from hard training I had planned for the otherwise. the four were scrambling about the consoles, trying to keep us on course and discover the source of the sudden storm.

"Have you made any progress?" I asked.

"Not yet, Sensei," Nya replied.

"This storm just blew outta nowhere!" Kai said.

"We've been trying to find a less turbulent path or the eye, but no dice!" Cole added exasperatedly.

The Destiny's Bounty jolted once again as Jay burst into the bridge, out of breath. "Guys, you gotta come see this!" he yelled when he caught his breath. He waved for us to follow and led us to a pile of crates on the deck. Zane sat there with a large brown bundle that, once we got closer, turned out to be a person wrapped in a mottled brown cloak.

"Zane, Jay, help this person below deck to the bunkroom. We can help them better once we are clear of this storm." I said.

"Sensei!" Cole yelled as I re-entered the bridge. "I think I found something!"

We all gathered around the computer as Cole entered something that changed our direction. With in a few minutes, we were back in clear skies; the storm disappearing behind us. we all let out a loud sigh before remembering our "passenger." We all ran down to the bunkroom to find Jay and Zane had placed her in a bed near the far left corner of the room. As I finally got a good look at her, I realized she looked different.

Her body was longer and thinner than any of ours, her features smaller, yet more defined. She was wearing a gray, long-sleeved shirt with gold designs and bands on the arms, a pair of light blue jeans, short boots, and an orange piece of fabric wrapped around her upper right arm. Her hair was parted to both sides and flowing down her back. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, possibly from whatever sent her here. I suddenly realized that the blood flowing from a few of her wounds had dried and the injuries themselves beginning to disappear. _What a strange girl!_

"Zane!" I said suddenly. Zane came up to me and awaited my next words. "Please watch this girl, make sure she is kept well and bring her up to the bridge if she awakens." I turned to the others, "Act as if she hadn't appeared. Keep yourselves busy as you normally would. I am going to meditate."

* * *

 _End flashback!_

* * *

Aurore's P.O.V.

Lloyd suddenly emerged from the fun house looking a tad unsteady. He took a few steps towards us before losing his limp and he noticed the man's presence.

"Sensei!" he gasped. "Is everything all right?"

"That s what I am wondering, Lloyd. You seem to be a little out of balance. What were you doing down there whilst the others fought the Serpentine?"

"Uncle, I –"

"Uncle?" I repeated, still dazed by the casual post-battle conversation between Lloyd and the mysterious sensei.

"Oh, yes, uncle this is Aurore. She is the girl we found last night. Rather the girl who found us."

"I understand, nephew. I remember her." He turned to me now. "Well, Aurore, Nya tells me that you don't remember much except your name and some 'skills'." I nodded. "But from what I noticed from your side of the battle," he paused as I felt my face redden. "You have more than just fighting ability. If you would, I would like to discuss these 'powers' with you back on board the Bounty."

"Us too!" Kai piped up, the others nodding in agreement.

"Now, students, this is not –"

"No, it's okay, uh, sensei," I interrupted. "I owe you all an explanation, or at least as much of one as I can give."

Sensei nodded. "all right then, but let us get back to the ship first." A loud whine of jet engines alerted us to the arrival of Nya with the Bounty. Seven ropes fell over the side and retracted as we each grabbed hold. we flew upward away from the ground and came to a sudden stop as we were thrown from the ropes and landed on our feet on the deck. As the ship began to disembark, we all headed for the bridge.

Once there, we all took places around the conference table in the middle of the room. I stood at one end, Sensei the other; the rest lined the sides. I cleared my throat, feeling a tad nervous. "well, I guess all of you know I have these abilities, powers to be specific. I don't remember how I got them –"

"That seems awfully convenient," Kai muttered in annoyance.

"–but I do know how to use them," I continued, ignoring Kai's comment. "My powers include: invisibility, healing, flight by using invisible wings, forcefield production, teleportation, animal morphing, hidden arsenal, adaptive/innate fighting skills in multiple forms of martial arts, and mechanical inner workings knowledge. I am also part vampire somehow and I have an orange mask," I gestured to the piece of cloth tied to my upper right arm, "that gives me a super hero costume."

"That's it?" Lloyd asked, prompting a "What do you mean that's it?!" from Kai and Jay.

"It seems you do have a vast array of abilities that are not heard of in Ninjago," Sensei said, nodding sagely.

"Ninjago? Is that where I am?" I asked, feeling kinda foolish afterwards.

"Yeah," Nya replied. "This is the good part anyways. The other half is called the Island of Darkness where –"

"I think she needs some time for things to sink in a bit more before we explain everything about our world to her." Sensei walked out to the main deck and we all followed. He took out a remote and pressed one of the buttons, causing a training course to appear from the floor. The ninja all groaned and approached the familiar pass-time. Sensei waved his hand at them, resulting in a wave of confusion to wash over them. "This time, we will all observe Aurore train. If she is going to stay with us, we should learn how well she can really handle her self. First test: beat Kai's time on this training course." This was met with a round of gasps. "This will test your resolve and endurance. Begin, and finish be before I finish my tea. Zane, would you go make some, please?"

That night, I flopped in my bunk, exhausted from all those times I attempted to complete the training course. Sensei told me I failed every time and said I had to do it again tomorrow. I hoped it would rain tomorrow. As I lay in my bed, I thought over Skales' words from earlier. Who did he mean when he mentioned a friend of mine. I couldn't stand to think about it because I was so tired and passed out a few seconds later . . .

 ** _Please leave a fav, review, and follow this fic! I'll see ya'll next time! Bye!_**


End file.
